realmofadventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Andreas Darants
Male Human Sorcerer 3rd lvl Lawful Good Str 12 ..pts 4 Dex 14 ..pts 6 Con 13 ..pts 5 Int 14 ..pts 6 Wis 12 ..pts 4 Cha 16 ..pts 10 Hit Points: 12 AC: 14, Touch 12, Flat 12 Init: +2 BAB: +1, Grap +2 Speed: 30' (base 30', load 31.5/130, Light) Fort +2, Ref +3, Will +4 +2 Melee, Quarterstaff, 1d6+1, 20/x2 +3 Ranged, Longbow, 1d8, 20/x3, 100' r Medium, 5'8" tall, 160 wt, 19 yrs old Black hair, brown eyes, tanned skin Speaks Common, Halruaan, Halfling and Tashalan. +9 Bluff (6) +7 Concentration (6) +8 Knowledge (Arcana) (6) +5 Ride (3 cc) +8 Spellcraft (6) +1 Listen (0) +1 Spot (0) Feats - Martial Weapon Proficiency (Longbow) - Spellcasting Prodigy (+2 bonus to Cha for determining spell DCs and bonus spells per day) - Point Blank Shot Human Traits - Bonus skill point at every level - Bonus feat at 1st level - Favoured Class: Any Sorcerer Abilities - Summon Familiar Spells Per Day 6/6 0th- Acid Splash, Detect Magic, Light, Message, Prestidigitation. 1st- Charm Person, Disguise Self, Magic Missile. Yehudi, mule. Large Animal Hit Dice: 3d8+9 (22 hp) Initiative: +1 Speed: 30 ft. Armor Class: 13 (-1 size, +1 Dex, +3 natural), touch 10, flat-footed 12 Base Attack/Grapple: +2/+9 Attack: Hoof +4 melee (1d4+3) Full Attack: 2 hooves +4 melee (1d4+3) Space/Reach: 10 ft./5 ft. Special Attacks: - Special Qualities: Low-light vision, scent Saves: Fort +6, Ref +4, Will +1 Abilities: Str 16, Dex 13, Con 17, Int 2, Wis 11, Cha 6 Skills: Listen +6, Spot +6 Feats: Alertness, Endurance Carrying Capacity: A light load for a mule is up to 230 pounds; a medium load, 231-460 pounds; and a heavy load, 461-690 pounds. A mule can drag 3,450 pounds. Skills: Mules have a +2 racial bonus on Dexterity checks to avoid slipping or falling. Carrying: Pack saddle (worn, 15 wt) Saddlebags (pack saddle, 8 wt) Bedroll (saddlebags, 5 wt) Waterskin - water (saddlebags, 4 wt) 10 Torches (saddlebags, 10 wt) Trail Rations - 4 days (saddlebags, 4 wt) 50' hemp rope (saddlebags, 10 wt) Background, Personality and Appearance Born to a rich merchant family, Andreas grew up surrounded by luxury. As are all Halruaan children, he was screened for magical potential at the age of five, and seemed to show a great deal of possible power. Once of a suitable age, his education focused mainly on the arcane arts, Andreas showing great aptitude for learning both magical theory and history, but to his tutors' bafflement, the boy seemed incapable of mastering even the simplest cantrip. After several frustrating years of no progress, Andreas's teachers gave up, declaring that only Mystra's will could be stopping the boy. He returned to his father's estates, and started to learn the family business, along with the basics of riding and hunting, both skills his father felt essential in a young gentleman. This seemed to be Andreas' destiny, to live the life of a merchant and gentleman, a life of comfort and leisure. A destiny changed while out on a hunting party. It was a crisp sunny day in late autumn when Andreas, his brother Chand, and half-a-dozen other young noble's sons rode out into the woodland, searching for deer. They found a herd, and killed two before giving chase after the rest. Pursuing through the woods, they emerged into a clearing amid a pack of wild boar. Chaos erupted, with two of the deerhounds killed by the boars, and Chand unseated from his horse. Before any other had a chance to react, Andreas watched himself raise his hand and an incandescent missile leapt forth to strike down the boar who threatened his brother. The ride home was awkwardly silent, all present knowing of Andreas's previous lack of any magical ability. Rumours quickly spread around town, the word "Sorcerer" attaching itself to Andreas' name. Perhaps overly concerned with his own reputation and that of his business, Andreas' father decided that his son should "see a little more of the world". Sending him off with a hefty allowance, he hoped that moving Andreas out of sight would lessen the rumor-mongering. Over the last few months, Andreas has traveled slowly north, freely spending the gold funding his trip. He's just arrived in Dagger Falls, down to his last few coins and starting to worry about how he's going to get back home... Andreas has the bearing and manner of a gentleman, although he perhaps lacks some of the expected etiquette. Used to having the finer things in life, he's yet to adjust to his now meager budget. Worry about what he's going to buy his next night at an inn or hot meal is only just starting to set in, and with it the first grey clouds of depression shadow his normally cheery mood. He is still ignorant of the real reasoning behind his exploration of the Realms, and is sure that his family will rescue him if his need becomes dire. Although a wish to return home is starting to grow within him, he's enjoying his adventurous trip. Andreas is of average height and weight. His black waist-length hair is braided back, and his light brown eyes tend to have some merriment within. He's good-looking, with a slim athletic build. His garb is currently hard wearing explorer's clothing, although is has something of the fashion currently favoured by the well-to-do youth of Halruaa. A royal blue tricornered hat sits atop his head, complimenting his fine woolen cloak of the same hue. A dark leather pouch rest on his left hip, the strange odours emanating from it enough to deter any but the bravest or most foolhardy of thieves. A silver-hilted dagger hangs at the front of his belt, and a longbow made of a muted yellow wood is slung over one shoulder. Wearing Leather Armor (worn, 15 wt) 10 gp Explorer's Outfit (worn, 0 wt) On Belt Spell component pouch (belt left, 3 wt) Belt pouch (belt right, 0.5 wt) Dagger (belt front, 1 wt) On Back Longbow (left shoulder, 3 wt) Quiver (right shoulder, 3 wt) Backpack (center back, 2 wt) Backpack Contents Flint & Steel (backpack, 0 wt) Scrolls (backpack, 0 wt): - Comprehend Languages - Disguise Self - Expeditious Retreat - Magic Weapon - Summon Monster I - True Strike - Rope Trick Coins - 1 gp, 7 sp, 10 cp (belt pouch, 0 wt) Category:Humans Category:Sorcerers